Monday
by BlackWindButterfly
Summary: What starts out as a friends with benefits situation, soon turns into Prussia chasing after Austria, who claims he has no desire for an emotional relationship. Determined, Prussia decides to remind him how he truly feels every Monday. PruAus. Oneshot.


A gentle chime came from down the hall as a grandfather clock spoke of eight o' clock. Despite having been awake, he groaned and shifted in the arms wrapped around his naked frame. His bedmate nuzzled his head underneath his neck, his snow-white hair pressing against skin to create a tickling sensation. Lips ghosted against more exposed skin. "_Morgen_," the albino mumbled, pulling back to stare at violets with his own crimsons.

"_Guten Morgen_," the brunette replied. He shifted again, settling a firm hand against the ivory sheets beneath them. Then using that hand as a prop, he sat up and rubbed an eye with the heel of his palm.

"_Bleib im Bett mit mir, Liebling_," the albino pleaded, catching hold of one of his wrists before Roderich, the personification of Austria, could stand.

Roderich whipped his head back to stare over his shoulder at Gilbert, avatar of the now nonexistent Prussia and more recently, East Germany, which had been unified with the western portion. "What did you say?" he asked, tone biting.

"Stay in bed with me. It's still early," Gilbert reiterated.

Immediately, Austria tossed the covers off himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood with a slight shiver as his body missed the added heat from another. The noble grabbed a red robe from off the nearby handle of a wardrobe and hugged it to his frame despite there being no need for him to act modest. "I have work to do," he growled.

Gilbert bolted up, knitting his brows together. "_Liebling_, what did I say?" he asked, utterly confused by the outburst.

Pausing on his way to the bathroom, Roderich turned around and frowned. "Stop calling me that," he demanded.

"What? Why?"

"I told you that I didn't want a relationship," the aristocrat quipped. He slammed the bathroom door shut and let the robe fall to the tile floor in a heap.

"And sleeping together isn't a relationship?" Prussia asked. He pressed his ear against the bathroom door in an attempt to hear the happenings on the other side.

"No!" Austria shouted. He climbed into the shower and turned the knob for the hot water. It crashed down onto his skin and he hissed, back arching before he reached up to turn the other knob and cool the water.

"But pet names are?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes!"

The Prussian groaned and pulled away from the door. He failed to see the problem with it.

Roderich had approached him close to two months ago, or perhaps Gilbert had finally caved and it had been the other way around. Regardless, one kiss lead to another, which swept them into a broom closet that lead to the moaning, groaning, and thrusting of two sexually depraved nations. Afterward, rather than deny the occurrence, Austria, claiming that he was willing to give into human urges, proposed an Act Two, or rather, a friend's with benefits situation. Prussia had obviously agreed. The only condition in all of it had been that there would be no pursuit for an emotional relationship of any sort.

Ironically, Prussia found that had been what he truly wanted, but at the same time, he did not want to risk loosing Austria, even if he were stuck with this arrangement. His dozing mind must have slipped though.

Returning from his thoughts upon hearing the bathroom door open, Gilbert glanced up at Austria who was now fully clothed and groomed. The albino stared shamelessly. Roderich had always been so self-conscious that he insisted on appearing perfect, right down to every detail, minus the stubborn hair Mariazell. Even his glasses were worn for vanity as he felt painfully plain without them. However, he was far from plain, at least in Prussia's opinion. No, in the albino's mind, he was simply flawless, be he primed for the day or just waking up in the morning.

"I thought I told you to leave," Austria growled. He crossed his arms then as though waiting for an explanation.

"No, you didn't," Prussia argued. Catching the seething glare that was sent his way, he sighed and trudged toward the bed. He gathered his clothes up, pulling up his pants and boxers all in one go. He tugged his shirt on before glancing at Austria. "See you at Monday's meeting?" Gilbert asked.

"Not in the manner you're insinuating," the noble replied. He shoved the Prussian toward the bedroom door before he could argue and then saw him out. The front door was about to slam, but Prussia stuck his foot in the way, sharply in taking breath as the door crushed his toes. "_Was?_" Roderich asked, exasperated.

"Tell me what you really want to say, Roddy," Prussia mumbled in return. His own voice lacked the venom that was in the other nation's tone. Instead, it was saturated with a certain grief.

"I'm tired of playing this game, Prussia," Austria snapped. "I suggest you not come back here for some time."

The words stung enough that Roderich might as well have slapped him across the face. Gilbert would have been fine if the Austrian had told him that he wished to break off the arrangement, but he had beat around the bush all together. More noticeably, he had tried to put distance between them in addressing Gilbert as a country and not by his human name, which Austria had done long before this had ever happened. He refused to let it show anymore than it already had though. "Alright… I'll see you around then." The words rolled off in a monotone and the only other gesture offered in farewell was a perfunctory wave before the albino slid into the driver's side of his car.

* * *

Sticking a hand in his pocket, Roderich fiddled with the contents inside. There were a few wrappers in there from the candies that he sometimes brought with him and forgot to take out of his pockets, but amongst the mess, he found his keys. He pulled them out and stuck the correct one into the lock, feeling rather relieved that the door was not unlocked to begin with. Austria pressed his weight against the door while turning the knob and it opened wide. He entered his house and shut the door behind him.

Having circled the house and nearly all of Vienna several times now, which was not a kind gesture on his gas, Gilbert saw that lights had finally been turned on in the noble's house, revealing that he had returned home.

If any person were ever asked to describe the Prussian nation, there would be mixed reviews depending on who was asked. Some might find him aggravating yet they still manage to tolerate him. Others, more so friends and family, may describe him as egotistical, but nevertheless, loveable. No matter who was asked, however, never would the words coward or quitter come up. Gilbert had always been loyal to those close to him and above all else, determined.

Like many others, he was more emotionally vulnerable than he let on so it was no surprise that he was genuinely depressed after his last encounter with a certain Austrian. He refused to let that stop him though. Instead, Prussia planned to make it clear how he actually felt about Roderich, which is why, after parking his car, he marched up to Roderich's front door and knocked.

"One moment," a voice called from the other side. Soon enough, the door opened again and there was Austria in the doorway. He slanted his lips though upon seeing who it was that had beckoned him to the door. "Prussia, I thought I told you-"

"Wait!" Gilbert cut in. He held a hand up, pleading with Roderich to stop with his speech that would likely turn into a lecture. "Just give me a minute. Hear me out and after this, I swear I won't ever come to your home uninvited again."

Eyes falling closed, Roderich sighed. It was not a terrible deal as he had found an unwelcome albino in his home plenty of times, especially at the later hours of the night when he woke up due to an inability to sleep at night. He almost always woke up and strolled around his home before returning to bed and more often than not, he would find Prussia stalking about the building. "I'm listening," he submitted.

Glad to be heard, Gilbert grinned. "I just wanted to let you know that I really do like you. I know you said you didn't want a relationship and I'm not forcing one on you. I figured I would tell you that… and maybe kindly remind you every Monday."

Curious and perhaps slightly disturbed, the aristocrat quirked a brow. "Remind me every Monday how? And why Monday, isn't that a little unorthodox?" Monday was perhaps the most notorious and infamous day of the week. It was the day in which most suicides occurred and the day most heart attacks occurred. School and work usually began on that day. A majority of Earth's population hated that day of the week. Declarations of affection seemed out of place on such a day.

The Prussian could not withhold a snort. "Yeah, and so is having sex in a broom closet," he pointed out. He regained his focus though and attempted to make his peace. "So, yeah, a friendly reminder every Monday, but I won't be barging in your house to say anything."

"Is this really all you came to say?" Austria inquired, skeptical. He crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for the reply and Gilbert's leave.

"Yup," Gilbert nodded. "That's all I came to say." He pivoted back then and like the week before, he gave Roderich a wave over his shoulder before retreating to his car. Roderich watched him leave before slamming his house door shut. He continued to quietly wonder what he would be in store for as a certain worry overcame him.

* * *

On schedule, the first reminder from Gilbert came on the following Monday. It started with a knock on his door, which Roderich politely answered. Standing on his door mat was a young man dressed in a brown uniform, holding a single white flower, an Edelweiss to be exact. They were appropriately the Austrian nation's favorite flower. In the delivery boy's other hand, there was a card.

"Uh, Roderich Edelstein?" he read off the card before glancing up at the brunette.

"That would be me," Roderich answered, confusion clear in his tone.

"I was told to deliver four dozen flowers to you from a…" The delivery boy paused and glanced at the card again. "Gilbert Beilschmidt! He wanted me to be sure that you got this first though." He handed over the single Edelweiss and the card.

The note on it read:

"To Roderich Edelstein,

I heard from a little bird that your favorite flower was Edelweiss. By the way, it's Monday, the day where I tell you how much I like you. This seemed like a good start, what do you think?

From Gilbert Beilschmidt"

As Roderich was busy reading the card, his temporary guest left to return to his truck. Startled by the large bouquet in his arms, Austria stumbled away and watched in awe as three more vases with sets of flowers were set in his house. Scattered among the various roses were Edelweiss. They were in each and every bouquet.

It was all a surprising gesture from Prussia, someone that Austria had never really saw to be romantic in any sense of the word. The flowers were rather sweet though and he found himself sniffing the one in his hand. The arrangements had to have been expensive as well, which added more significance as it meant that Gilbert was willing to spend so much for his weekly confession. It was only the first Monday though, Roderich reminded himself.

Each and every gesture afterward was as sweet as the first. The week after he had received flowers, a box of chocolates was left on his doorstep. Another note was tucked inside reminding him that it was Monday, the day where he would be told how Prussia felt about him. After the chocolates came a mix CD. Several of Roderich's favorite compositions as well as a few sappy love songs had been burned onto it. Inside the holder was another note that simply read "It's Monday". Following that were several different text messages, wishing him a good morning, one wishing him good night, compliments every so often, and one that appeared as "It's Monday~ ;)".

Of course, the notes did what they were intended to do. They told Austria that there was someone out there who cared very deeply for him. Soon enough, he came to realize why, despite having told himself that Prussia was the nation he was least probable to fall in love with, he had chosen Prussia in the first place. It had been more than the sexual encounters. It had been waking up next to Gilbert, protective arms wrapped around him while he remained snuggled close despite the lingering smell of cigarette smoke and occasionally alcohol, knowing that all the while he was safe. It had been waking up to those beautiful crimson eyes, knowing that the person who owned them was his. It was all of that and more.

However, the notion of leaving himself so vulnerable frightened him. Roderich had already been in many a relationship, having gone through several different marriages and other romantic relations. He was afraid that once he had what he wanted that it would all come crumbling down around him. It led him to come to the conclusion that if he wanted to maintain his sanity, he had to push Prussia away.

As promised though, Prussia never came to his house to bother him. Roderich never saw Gilbert again until about two months after everything had started. It was a world meeting, one of the few the Prussia attended with his brother, usually because it concerned them both. Technically, he was still part of Germany after all. There was also the fact that this particular meeting was being held in Germany as well.

Being the punctilious man that he was, Austria showed up about ten minutes early to the meeting and took his seat. A few other nations were also there, those that had traveled much father than he had mostly. The two gracious hosts were present as well. Germany was seated at the head of the long table while Prussia was busy leaning over it to chat with France and Spain. All three of them were laughing, chatting about life by the sounds of it. Every now and then when he was not being addressed, Gilbert would look up and smile at Roderich. Each and every time, Roderich would flush and look in a different direction.

Ludwig glanced over his shoulder at the clock hanging directly behind him. He stood up then and called the meeting to order. The two Italian brothers strolled in, somewhat earlier than usual, but still late as they had been given five extra minutes by the host. They seated themselves side by side and it was then that Germany began speaking.

Austria tuned him out, instead favoring the idea of watching Prussia walk toward him and then take the seat beside him. There was a broad grin on his face, one that he tried to erase as he stared up at his brother to at least pretend he was listening. Through the whole speech though, Gilbert sat there, swaying his legs and purposely tapping one of Roderich's every now and again. Roderich glared at him, a signal that he should stop, but he continued, only grinning again when the noble had started to tap back in his own irritation.

"Stop it," Austria hissed. In challenge, Gilbert tapped his ankle again with a cocky smirk that was in no way hidden by the palm of his hand that he had been using to prop up his chin. Despite his attempt of ignoring the albino, the hits became a metronome that nearly drove him to insanity. "Enough!" he hissed, louder this time. A few nations turned to see what the commotion was, seeking any sort of reason to not listen to Germany.

"Hey, Little Master," Gilbert whispered as though he were a student telling a secret in the middle of class. "It's Monday."

Finally breaking, Austria growled, "Stop! I'm tired of hearing about Monday. You should just give up already, Prussia. It's a hopeless cause."

The room was smothered with silence as it descended upon everyone. Even Ludwig had halted in his speech to hear what was transpiring. Stunned, Gilbert stared at Austria, eyes wide. His delusion, as Roderich would probably call it, had been shattered with that short and final speech.

"May I be excused?" Prussia asked as he stood. He glanced at his brother, expression stony, but even Ludwig could tell what effect Austria's words had on him. Ludwig had listened to Gilbert talk for weeks on end about his feelings for Roderich, not that they had been shared directly with him. His brother's voice was simply loud enough that he heard him speaking with his pet canary, Gilbird, every now and again.

"_Ja…_" Germany answered. He lacked the heart to tell his brother that he had to stay. It seemed that it would be better if Prussia read the secretaries notes when he was in a better mood, not that he thought that would be any time soon.

Gilbert nodded his thanks before slipping out of the room. He had been so foolish, so naïve to ever think that Roderich could ever return his feelings. Normally, he would have stayed and treated it as nothing, but after all this time that he had spent chasing after him, finding out that there was no chance at all was enough to break him. It was all over now.

* * *

A drop of condensation slid down the glass. Filling half of it was a wheat colored liquid, presumably a beer of some sort. Two other empty glasses sat nearby. Their drinker sat on a tall stool that put him level with the counter and allowed him to rest his arms on the scuffed top. He rested his chin on one of his wrists.

As people passed the melancholy albino, a gust would blow past him. It was especially crowded for a Friday night so the breeze was frequent as people passed and the front door opened. The bar was filled with a chorus of eclectic voices and the unmistakable mixture of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and various perfumes and colognes.

"Gilly," two new voices called in unison. A grinning dark haired and emerald eyed Spaniard took up residence on his left while a lush, blonde haired and blue eyed Frenchman perched on his right.

Spotting a cigarette pinched between the fingers of the Frenchman, Gilbert motioned with an eager curling of two fingers for Francis to supply him with one, not even bothering to say hello before giving the demand. Francis chuckled before pulling a pack out of his trousers' pocket. He reached behind Prussia to offer Antonio one first and once again, his offer was turned down. Then France extended the pack to his other friend. The albino snatched one up and set it between his lips. He motioned the blond closer and he pressed the tip of his unlit cancer stick to Francis's smoldering one. He cupped the area around his own and soon enough it caught. Hand no longer shaking, Gilbert took a in a deep and burning inhale. He sucked on his drag, successfully receiving his nicotine fix.

"I thought you were trying to quit," Francis chuckled again as he returned his cigarette to his mouth.

"Was," Gilbert emphasized. "Doesn't matter much now though, does it?"

Antonio frowned and inhaled as though to speak. The bartender paused in front of him at that time so he and France relayed their orders to him. Gilbert held up a thumb at him, requesting his fourth drink before finishing his third.

"I see you've already started on your share of drinking, as well," France pointed out as he plucked his death stick from his lips. He dabbed it against the nearby ash tray to put it out before he left the butt of it there.

"Fran, I'm not in the mood for a lecture," Gilbert growled, keeping his cigarette propped in his mouth. It bounced when he spoke. He pulled it out though to take a swig from his mug.

Defending himself, Francis put his hands up in mock surrender. "No lecture, just concern."

"I don't _need_ your concern. Either shut up and drink with me or go home," the Prussian quipped.

The bartender slipped by them again. He set down the albino's next mug and then he placed France's glass of red wine before him. He disappeared for a second and returned with Spain's choice of rum. The discarded glasses were reclaimed and then he went to serve someone else.

While Gilbert smoked and Francis sipped his drink, Antonio spoke up, "We all know what happened, Gilly."

The crystal mug hit the counter top with a harsh clink. "Antonio, don't."

"But we don't want you to suffer alone," Spain protested.

"_Oui_, not if you're going to indulge yourself like this," the Frenchman agreed.

"_Gehen Sie_," Gilbert snapped, stabbing his cigarette at the ashtray to punctuate his sentence. The tray slid forward, but nevertheless did its job.

"No," France replied calmly.

"You need to listen," Antonio added.

Prussia huffed. "Fine, you got until I finish my drink." To prove that he was serious, he chugged half of it. It became apparent that they would not have long.

"You may not believe us, but we know that Roderich doesn't hate you," France started.

"What makes you think that?" Gilbert asked, bitter about the subject.

Antonio reasoned, "We were married to him once."

Gilbert slanted his lips. He hated it when the two of them mentioned that. They had had Roderich while he had been forced to swell with jealousy from the sidelines. Both of them had been well aware that he had harbored feelings for the Austrian, neither oblivious enough to believe that the childish teasing and the stalking was all a sort of joke. He had been pining after him for years, perhaps without even realizing it at first. This knowledge had lead to relentless jests and what seemed to be inside jokes that they had gathered only from living with Roderich.

"That your only reason?" Gilbert grumbled.

Francis shook his head. He followed what it was that Antonio was trying to come around to, but he figured that he could try to spin it his own way so that maybe the albino would understand what they were getting at. "Humor me and tell me what Roderich actually said at the meeting." He was confident that since it had likely broken his Prussian friend that he would remember every word.

Another sip drink came to remind them that he was somehow timing them. They had no idea how, but there was probably some method, a certain number of seconds between each sip or something of the sort. "He said he was tired about hearing about Monday. He told me that I should give up and that it was a hopeless cause," he paraphrased.

"Exactly," Francis agreed. "He never said that he did not feel the same way about you."

Gilbert quirked a brow, not sure how Francis had come to that conclusion. "That's exactly what he meant."

Francis shook his head and clicked his tongue as though he were scolding a child. "That's where your wrong, Gilly," he chided. "Do you honestly believe that Roderich spent all these months with you only to feel nothing? Really, he's not as cold as he may seem. At least give him some credit."

Antonio nodded. "Put yourself in his shoes, Gilly," he tried.

It was incredibly tempting to mock the Austrian, but Prussia was not in a joking mood at the moment. "Alright, what am I suppose to be doing while I'm in his tight prissy shoes?"

"Think back to what Antonio said. We were married to him, but clearly that isn't the case with either of us anymore, or Elizabeta," Francis continued.

There was a lengthy pause. Gilbert sipped from his drink again as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Austria had been known for its many marriages. The country had been strong without them, but there was still that certain manipulation of it all, marrying to strengthen the country's lands. There was more to it though as nation personifications were involved as well. Roderich had taken part in his own marriages. He had also been forced to watch as everyone left him behind, alone in his large home. There were hints of the realization in his face. "You mean…"

"_S__í_," Antonio answered before he could even ask. "He never looked so defeated or vulnerable as he did after a failed marriage," he mused with a sad smile.

"Gilbert, he was voicing his fears, not shooing you away. Well, he probably was shooing you away, but it's only because he doesn't want this to end up as everything else has," Francis explained.

Shocked and torn, Gilbert stared, mouth slightly agape. He found it hard to believe that he had been wrong and heartbroken over false words, but that had likely been the intention of Roderich's speech. It made sense though when he thought about it. "…What do I do then?" he asked.

"Do what you have been doing," Antonio told him.

Francis chuckled and nodded. If someone were going to take a person's advice on someone not returning another's feelings in a respectable manner, Antonio would be the first person he believed they should turn to. He did have plenty experience after all. "Remind him one more time. I promise you that he should crack this time."

"What if you're wrong? I don't want this because I guilt tripped him, Franny." Gilbert had already fallen into a more playful nickname for his friend, showing that he was already on the verge of perking up.

"Roderich isn't the type who can be guilt tripped without reason. If you manage to guilt trip him, it's because he feels the same way about you," Francis reasoned.

Gilbert nodded then, expression suddenly thoughtful. He had one last Monday planned out and he hoped that it would be enough to finally win Roderich over as his friends had told him it would.

* * *

After his outburst, Roderich failed to hear from or about Prussia. He was aware that he could have handled the situation better and he regretted having been so harsh. Yet he spoke not a word of it to anyone else and the rest of the world seemed to know better than to disturb him.

However, when the Monday of that week rolled around, there was a knock on his door. Doubting that it was a continuation of the previous charade, he opened the door. Sitting on the Austrian's doorstep was a poorly wrapped package, complete with a vibrant bow more suited for Christmas. He knitted his brows together and picked it up, carefully examining it. Whoever had wrapped it had used an excess amount of tape and even that amount of tape had done very little to aid in hiding the box beneath the wrapping.

Curious, he tugged at the bow. Next, he slid slender fingers against the many different sections of tape. It made for one movement when he went to take off the colorful wrapping. Roderich knelt down then and cut open the tape on the box with a finger nail. Inside, amongst many packing peanuts was a decent sized wooden box. Carved in the bottom right corner were a small music staff and two or three notes along with his human name. The noble ran his hand over the smooth top that had been freshly varnished. He turned it about in his hands and in the back he found a wind-up pin, which meant it was a music box. Roderich turned the pin three times before unhooking the latch in the front to open the box. The first few notes of Für Elise twinkled from it as a miniature ballerina danced on a platform in the center of the box. Words had been carved into the inside lid of the box. It was a sloppy cursive, but it visibly read, "It's Monday."

His mouth fell agape in awe. The music of the box had stopped a short time ago, but he seemed not to notice, simply taken at the workmanship of it. "Gilbert…" he whispered softly, fondly.

From the bushes on the right side of his door, he heard a rustling. Austria snapped his head in that direction and stared as he watched the albino peek his head out of the brush. He darted back under though when he realized he had been noticed. Soon enough though, he tumbled out onto the grass. Prussia stood, dusted himself off, and then headed for the aristocrat's front door. "Hey Roddy," he greeted him, hands behind his back.

"I'm guessing this is your doing," Roderich mumbled, lifting the box to emphasis his point.

"Yeah," Gilbert confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck. As he moved, Roderich caught sight of a rainbow set of bandages all over his fingers and the back of his hands. Knowing what he was staring at, Gilbert stopped hiding the various cuts and bandages to show his handiwork.

Violets widened. "Y-you…. You made this yourself?" Roderich asked. The evidence pointed in that direction at any rate.

Prussia nodded. "I took up whittling a while back. This was definitely a project though. I had to get West to help me with all the mechanics on the inside. Turns out I'm not as good with small gears as I am with wood," he explained, finishing with an awkward chuckle.

Roderich hugged the box close to himself after closing it. He stared down at his feet then and he gnawed at his bottom lip. "_Danke_," he mumbled.

"No problem," Gilbert replied. He started to turn then, waving. "Well, I'm guessing you probably want me out of your hair so I'm gonna head out."

Again, the Austrian gaped. He opened and closed his mouth a few more times like a fish forced to flop around on the land. "Gilbert, wait," he called before Gilbert could start down the street. The albino turned back around with a hum. "Would you like to stay? I just finished a strudel."

A soft smile tugged at the Prussian's lips and he nodded before starting back toward the porch. "Yeah, Little Master, I'd love to."

Roderich turned around then, but he did not retreat into the house. Gilbert stopped behind him, not stepping aside as he seemed to be standing with a purpose. "Gilbert… Happy Monday," he told him before slipping inside. Immediately, a broad grin found its way home on Gilbert's face and he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

Yes, it was Monday. It was a rather unorthodox day to arrive at a person's house and leave them a present in order to confess love to them, but then again, their whole relationship was unorthodox.

* * *

Translation Notes:

_Guten Morgen_ - Good Morning

_Bleib im Bett mit mir, Liebling_ - Stay in bed with me, darling

_Was?_ - What?

_Ja…_ - Yes

_Oui_ - Yes

_Gehen Sie_ - Go away (Literally, you - formal - go)

_Sí_ - Yes

_Danke_ - Thank you

* * *

Author's Notes:

I got this idea about two or three weeks back after an RP where Prussia was being an absolute sweetheart. I'm sure the connection with this idea has to do with the fact that the person I was roleplaying with was a huge House fan as that's where this idea steams from. For those of you who remember Chasing saying "It's Tuesday" to Cameron, this is very much what it's based off of. It just has a Hetalia twist.

I bounced down a lot of different parts with this fanfiction. I always seem to do that, but this time, I did it extensively. Originally, I was not sure if I wanted Gilbert talking to Elizabeta or the rest of the trio. I'm happier that I went with the trio. I always love writing about all of them going out drinking anyway. It also took me forever to think of what Prussia was going to do for the last day. I had already exhausted all the cute cliche things so I went a little extravagant for the last one. I'm not sure why, but I saw Prussia whittling in his free time. It seems fitting somehow. He probably took classes one day after Ludwig told him to get out and do something. Just kidding though, of course.

Since I'm here, I'd like to extend a huge thank you to the person who beta'd this and then I'd like to give one to all of you readers. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this lovely dose of fluff.


End file.
